


In Some Cultures, Pineapple is an Aphrodisiac

by pocky_slash



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's been acting weird. Well, weirder than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Some Cultures, Pineapple is an Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ChibiRHM

On Monday, Shawn comes into the office with a chocolate cake. He doesn't say anything, just leaves it in the fridge and walks out again. Gus opens his mouth to make a witty comment, or maybe ask what the hell is going on, but the words elude him, so he sits there with his mouth open, staring, even after the door swings shut. It's just too weird. 

Shawn comes back a few hours later, acting like this is the first time he's seen Gus all day. Gus doesn't think much of it, because Shawn has _always_ been weird, but he can't shake a frown when the cake lasts the entire day without being devoured fiendishly in one sitting.

***

On Tuesday, Shawn sprints into the office, shoves a bottle of champagne and a pineapple into his bottom desk drawer, and sprints back out. 

Gus shouts, "Hey, Shawn!" after him, but Shawn doesn't respond, and just as he did the day before, when he arrives at the office an hour later, he acts as if he's just rolled out of bed.

***

On Wednesday, Shawn lugs a huge black plastic garbage bag into the office. He drags it all the way to the back closet which is--what the hell?

"Since when has the back closet had a fingerprint scanner?" Gus asks, getting up from his chair and marching to the back of the office, only to be met with a door in the face. He growls under his breath and sticks his thumb on the scanner, not entirely surprised when the locked flashes "UNAUTHORIZED" in red LED.

He's standing in full view on the closet door with his arms crossed when Shawn emerges a few minutes later. Shawn, of course, ignores him and disappears out of the office again, even after Gus runs after him shouting, "What the hell is going on, Shawn? Why is the closet locked? What are you doing? This better not end up the same way the collectors' plates thing ended up!"

***

On Thursday, Gus decides to get to the bottom of things. He calls in sick from his real job and spends the entire day sitting at his desk, staring a hole in the door. He leaves only to use the bathroom, and even manages to get over his phobia of peeing with the door open in order to continue to watch for Shawn.

He watches all day and all night and just when he's ready to call it a night and hunt Shawn down, the door opens and Shawn comes in backwards, holding a box and wearing a suit. 

"What the hell is going on here, Shawn?" Gus asks. "When did you put a fingerprint scanner on the closet door? Why do we have champagne? Why the hell haven't you eaten that cake yet?"

Shawn turns around, slowly, eyebrows raised.

"You were supposed to get tired of waiting nine minutes ago," Shawn says. "Then you were supposed to leave to try and find me, starting with my dad's house, at which point I was going to sneak in and set everything up, so by the time my dad told you to come back here, everything would be ready." Shawn puts the box down on a desk and frowns. "How did you not leave nine minutes ago? What time did you get here this morning?"

"Shawn!" Gus snaps.

Shawn nods. "Right, right," he says. "You're seriously cramping my style here, Gus. It's not nice to ruin my plans on our anniversary. Really, the one who ends up suffering is you, and your bad mood will just ruin the night for everyone else. Do you really want to be responsible for ruining the night for everyone?"

"Anniversary?" Things are starting to connect in Gus' head. He has to squint and tilt his head to the side in order to slide into Shawn's way of thinking, but when he does, things become apparent.

"Anniversary," Gus repeats, and he slowly starts to smile. Shawn is looking entirely too pleased with himself. "Okay. But tell me one thing, what the hell does the pineapple have to do with anything?"

If anything, Shawn's smile gets even more wicked. "You'll see."

Gus rolls his eyes at that, Shawn always has had a flair for the dramatic, but kisses him anyway, because, for better or worse, Shawn's schemes usually turn out all right.

 


End file.
